Going Back
by Red Archery Girl
Summary: Where the Heart waits: Part II. She needed to go back; she needed to face it, but Mai didn't count on seeing a familiar face in San Francisco. Polarshipping. Sequel to Dreams, but don't need to read it to understand. Sequel now up.
1. Something she had to do

Okay guys; this is the sequel to the story 'Dreams', though you don't have to read it to understand this.

It's good to be writing a Mai/Joey fic again, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned YuGiOh, Joey and Mai would have become an actual couple before the end of the series.

* * *

It was something she had to do. She knew that. But it didn't make it any easier. Mai Valentine, Queen of Games and one of the top four duelists in the world walked quickly down the sidewalk with her shoulders hunched and her hands stuffed in her pockets.

It was late autumn and freezing. Mai supposed the rain that was pelting down was a fitting setting for when she reached her destination, after all, it symbolised the tears she had shed and had now bottled up again inside her.

Her tag-team partner Vivian Wong had offered to come for support, but Mai had wanted to face her ghosts alone; it was easier in some ways. So she waited until Vivian had gone home to China to visit her parents before she flew to San Francisco. She'd arrived two hours ago, and was planning to fly out later tonight. Where to, she had no idea. A part of her wanted to go to back Domino, but it was more likely she would fly back to Europe and have the week to herself touring around Italy or Greece.

Mai huddled further down into her purple jacket as she heard thunder clap in the distance. She hoped the rain would increase-anything to try and drown the ache in her heart. Last time she was here, she had taken the soul of the person who meant the most in the world to her, and lost her own soul trying to put things right.

The time she'd spent trapped in the belly of the leviathan didn't haunt her the way her time in the shadow realm had done-still did, but she could cope with it now. However, she still had trouble coping with what she did to the one person who had cared about her enough to sacrifice himself to save her.

Taking a deep breath, Mai rounded the last corner and stopped. She stared at the empty parking lot with haunted eyes. She felt something lodge in her throat, and her eyes started to blur. Whether that was the rain or tears, she wasn't sure. Swallowing painfully, she slowly stepped over to the concrete area.

Nothing had changed; it was exactly the same as she'd left it over a year ago. Which made it harder and easier at the same time. Mai quickly wiped her eyes and stepped over to the wire-mesh fence. She laid a cold hand on it, then stepped back to look where she had laid both Valon, then Joey.

Now she was sure it was tears clouding her vision-rain wasn't hot and salty. Mai brushed a hand over her eyes again, wondering if it would have been better to accept Vivian's offer of company; she needed a friendly shoulder to lean on right now. But then, she also needed to prove to herself that she was strong enough to face the past.

Slowly Mai turned and stepped up to the place she had stood when she faced Joey in a duel. Blinking back both kinds of water, Mai looked around her. There was no glowing seal surrounding her and there was no-one opposite her on the playing field. But there might as well have been; she could remember it so clearly-much more detailed than she wanted to.

There were so many memories; painful ones, yes, but in amongst them there were treasured ones. Just words that someone said that made Mai realise later on that they had cared for her, and gave her the hope that maybe, just maybe, they could care for her again when she went back. She was ready to face them. Had been ready to do so for months. However, she was not ready to face Joey. It wasn't the apology she would make that was the problem, it was how much she cared if he would forgive her or not. And, although she would be devastated, she could live with the gang turning away from her, but she was not sure if the woman she had struggled to rebuild over the months since she was last here wouldn't shatter if Joey turned his back on her. And that was why she was afraid to go back.

Mai bit her lip as she looked over to where her opponent would have stood again. He had saved her life more than once. Four times over in fact. And Mai had hated him for it. She saw him needing to rescue her as a weakness, but it took losing him to realise that he'd only been looking out for her because he thought of her as a friend, not because he thought she needed protection. Though, admittedly, she had needed it by that point in time.

She'd trusted him enough to let go from the bar she was hanging on to while two stories up in the air, and he had caught her. She supposed that was when she started to wonder if she was falling for him. He'd jumped up to protect her from Ra's attack, and she'd realised then, when he refused to leave her, that she wasn't falling for him, but had fallen, and fallen hard. It took him losing his soul to save hers to get Mai to admit to herself again after she came out of the shadow realm that she had fallen in love with him. As she knelt, cradling him and crying, she finally admitted that to herself. And she hadn't stopped loving him to this day, which was the main reason why she was afraid to go back.

He'd saved her one more time; stepping in-front of her while they were mirror knights to stop Kaiba's dragon from destroying her. She'd fought him for his soul and he'd lost, but he still saved her one more time. Was his friendship really that strong? Or had he felt something more for her? Even if he had, could was any love strong enough to withstand the damage he had done?

She'd seen him once more when everything was over; when all the souls were released from the leviathan, and before she had gone with Valon back to the beach house and their bodies, she'd hovered high over him, Yugi and Kaiba while Valon told her that she really had a great group of friends. Mai didn't need to be told-she already knew, always had; she just didn't want to admit it.

There had been one moment, when Joey was looking at all the souls-perhaps searching for her-that their eyes had met, and he'd smiled. It was the last time she'd seen him in person. She'd left the beach house before Valon woke up, leaving him one of her cards as a memoir; a kind of symbol to say that if they would meet again, she wouldn't hold anything against him-or would try not to. After that, she'd left to rebuild her life and become the person she wanted to be.

And, Mai thought now, she'd done a pretty good job of it. All she had to do now was face the gang, now that she had gone back to face this place. She thought perhaps she'd go through to have a look at the now destroyed Paradias headquarters, and see what was being done with it now. She'd heard a rumour it was being turned into a hospital and that Pegasus was a main force behind the start of that project. She actually might find a place to stay the night and hire a bike or car to drive out to Industrial Illusions to face that. Maybe, if Pegasus was free, she would apologise; she owed herself as well as him that much. Her eyes softened as she looked where the headquarters had once been. It was only fitting, she decided, that something good would come out of so much pain.

Mai turned back to look at the carpark and her heart froze. A figure slowly emerged from the darkness and stopped where her opponent would have been. Mai hesitated, then took two steps forward before stopping again. They looked so familiar...like... Mai swallowed and shook her head to clear the thoughts. It was just a person who was crazy enough to go out in this weather, and she'd do better to be wary of them. But...

Something tugged at her heart, and Mai found herself moving forward. She was halfway over to him when she recognised the shape of his body, his hair, even if she still couldn't see his face. She stopped again because her legs threatened to give.

'Mai...?' His voice was disbelieving as he came towards her. Mai waited for him to come, shaking. She wasn't sure if her legs would hold out even now she was standing still.

They were a meter apart and staring at eachother with wide eyes. Mai swallowed and finally found her voice. 'Hello Joey.'

* * *

What do you think? Give me a nice long review.


	2. Something they needed to do

Hey guys!

I'm aware it's been a long time since I've updated any stories let alone this one, but, well... you all know how workloads can get on top of you, I'm sure.

Anyway, finished this last night ans thought I'd put it up as soon as I got the chance to check it. So, here we go; the second chappie of Going Back!

* * *

It was incredible, and too supernatural for even fate to conjure up. Mai stared at Joey after she numbly acknowledged him. What could she say? There were no words that would take away the past between them, and nothing she could say to take away the hurt and betrayal and make it right.

Joey shifted slightly to get a better look at her. She hasn't changed much, actually, the only real change he saw was the clothes she was wearing, but then, it was cold and wet and he didn't expect even her to walk around in her usual attire in this weather. He couldn't decipher the emotions swimming in her eyes, and figured she was as lost for something to say as him. 'Vivian said you'd be here,' he said finally.

That snapped her back to reality. 'What?!' He could see temper starting to stir in her eyes. 'She had no right to-'

'Mai,' Joey reached out and grasped her shoulder; she stared a bit when he did. 'She was worried about you. She cares about you alot and she thought that you needed someone with you when you came back here.'

'And she thought I needed to meet up with you again, so she decides to-'

'She didn't ask me to go.' Joey cut her off again. 'She saw your ticket to San Francisco booked for after she left. She managed to get my number because she wanted to know if she should let you go alone, or if it would be easier for you to have someone there with you. I asked her for the flight information and said I'd meet you here.'

'But how did you know I'd be here now?'

'I didn't, I was coming here for myself before I'd ring you.'

'She gave you my number?'

'Yep.' He tried to gauge the emotions on her face.

'How did you know I wouldn't already be here?'

'You landed, what, a couple of hours ago? I thought it would take longer for you to get through customs, into a hotel and then come here.'

'I didn't book in for a stay anywhere, I just planned to come here and go again, at the most, drive out to see Pegasus and fly out late tonight or early tomorrow morning.'

'Ah, that explains the timing.' He tried for a grin, it didn't quite work.

'You flew all this way just to see me?' Her voice was quiet.

'Well, yeah. I know you probably needed some time to sort things out, but a year's a long time Mai. And when I heard you were coming here, well, I wanted to be there too, and I guess I needed to face it too.'

'...Thank you.' Her emotions were in even more turmoil than before and she looked around the parking lot to give her some time to try and regain some kind of grip on herself. 'There's so much pain here...' She murmured. An idea came to her and she straightened and shot Joey a considering look.

'Something wrong Mai?'

'Not wrong, exactly, but...' She frowned and looked around again. 'Last time our duel was far from fair. And maybe it'll banish some of the pain here.'

'Mai, what-'

'How about a duel?'

Joey's eyebrows shot up. 'Here? In the rain?'

'I don't know how long it's gonna take until the rain stops. And why not?'

'Hmm. You once said to Yugi that a true duelist looks their demons in the eye and face them. Is that what you want to do here?'

Mai tilted her head slightly, considering. 'I guess so.'

'Alright then. On one condition.'

Mai's eyes narrowed, 'what's that?'

'Each turn we're aloud to ask the other two questions and they answer them truthfully or not at all. We've got a lot to catch up on.'

'Deal.'

'Okay then,' Joey walked over to where had stood a year before, and Mai to her old position. 'You can start.'

Like before, Mai thought, except this time, everything had changed. She activated her duel disk and drew her cards. 'Alright Joey, let's duel!' Mai looked down at her hand and bit back a smile; _so far, so good,_ she thought. She drew for her turn, then played graceful charity. 'So, I can ask you any question? Let's see...' she discarded De-spell and Harpie's pet dragon and drew another three. 'Well, to start off; what are you doing now you've graduated? I play Harpie lady and equip her with cyber shield!' (1800/1400).

'Dueling, and working with Yugi's grandpa at the shop. Umm... I've got my own flat not far from the shop. It's neat; overlooks the park.'

'That's great Joey.' Joey could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but grin; he hadn't seen Mai happy for too long. Well, he didn't think he'd actually seen her properly happy ever, but the Orichalcoes had been worst. 'I play elegant egotist.'

'Damn!' Now he had three harpies with 1800 attack points on his hands. 'Bet those harpies are still as vicious.'

'You can count on it. Alright, next question; how's Serenity?'

Joey blinked, he knew she and Serenity had been close, but for some reason-and he couldn't think why now-he didn't think she'd be one of the first questions. 'She's doing great! We visit eachother in holidays and the odd weekend. She's got a year left at school and she's aiming for a medical degree. Her eyes are still perfect and I have to work even harder to keep the boys away.'

Mai laughed. 'No surprises there. You don't have to protect her all the time Joey, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and she has to learn to fly on her own.'

'She's my sister!'

'And she's got a great big brother, but you can't protect her from the world forever Joey.'

'But guys are another matter!'

Mai sighed, 'you still don't see reason when it comes to your sister.'

'And why should I? You done?'

'Not by a long shot! I play monster reborn-'

'Eh-'

'-to bring back Harpie's pet dragon!'

'Uh-oh!' Joey said with feeling.

'And one card face down, now it's your turn.'

'Geez! You figured out how to summon all three harpies and their pet in one turn; impressive.'

'Thank you.'

'Okay...let me try not to get myself killed on the first turn. I play Blue flame swords man (1800/1600). Alright, your turn to answer two questions...ummm... Asking you how your year's been is a bit too broad, so...did you mean what you said after our last duel?'

Mai bit her lip, 'you mean that I didn't want to let the Orichalcoes take you away?'

'No, after, when you said I was the best friend you'd ever had and the only one who cared.'

Mai blanched white. 'H-how did you-you were-'

'Yes, my soul was gone from my body and Dartz had it, but for some reason, I was able to remain in spirit until you left. Did you mean it?'

Mai took a deep breath to try and stop her shakes. It helped a little. 'Every word, Joey,' she said softly. 'I meant every word.'

He nodded. 'Thought so, but I wanted to hear it from you... what happened after that?'

'Your second question?'

'Yeah.'

'I went to challenge Dartz, you would have heard that.'

'Yeah. But you ended up dueling Rafael.'

'How-'

'The Pharaoh found you.'

'Oh...yes I did. And I lost. I guess he got me out of the building, because I woke up in the company's beach house after Yugi and Kaiba's duel with Dartz. Or, I should say, the Pharaoh's duel with Kaiba and Dartz.'

'Mm. You still remember being mirror knights?'

Mai didn't bother to tell him he'd asked more than two questions. 'Yes.'

''Kay...Did you use Hermos?'

Mai started. 'What?!'

'You took it with you, and Yugi said you had it on you after your duel.'

'I had it in my hand,' Mai said slowly. 'But no, I didn't use it. I couldn't, not after...' she trailed off.

Joey frowned, then realised. 'Ra? You were afraid of what would happen when you played it?'

'Yeah.' Mai said quietly. Then she looked up at him. 'You'd better finish your move; you're already over your question limit by two.'

Joey nodded. 'Mai...'

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' She snapped. 'You've done nothing to be sorry for.'

'I wasn't there for you when you needed it.'

She shook her head. 'I'm a big girl Joey, and chances are you wouldn't have been able to help me even if you'd tried; I wouldn't have let you. Make your move.'

'I play one card face down and equip blue flame swordsman with lightning blade (2600/1800). I'm sorry for this Mai. Attack her Harpie lady!'

'Nice try, but you don't get a shot that easily! I activate Harpie's sparrow formation!'

Joey ground his teeth. He'd been expecting mirror wall or so. 'Fine, I end my turn.'

'Okay. I play two cards face down. Harpie's pet, attack his blue flame swordsman!'

'Hold on, I activate skull dice!'

Mai winced. The last time she'd seen that card, Joey had been one step away from defeat. The dice landed on a five. 'Damn it!' Mai cursed. Her pet's attack points dropped to 580 and the defending attack from blue flame swordsman sent her flying. Her life points fell to 1980.

'Mai! You okay?!'

'Yeah, just fine. Ow.' She muttered as she pulled herself to her feet. 'Nice job.'

'Thanks. You still have your questions to ask.' His eyes quickly roamed over her body, checking for injures as she walked back to her place.

'I know. Okay, first of all, have Yugi and Tea got together yet?'

Joey blinked at her, then let out a bark of laughter. 'Nope. Not for our lack of trying.'

Mai smiled. 'Let them be, I'm sure it'll happen in good time.'

'You would try to match make if you were there.'

'Maybe...,' she grinned then, 'alright, yes, I would. Next question. I saw the lights in the sky and the disasters around the world, but I never actually heard what happened when the Pharaoh went away. At least, that's what I assume happened. It felt...weird.'

'You knew what was happening?'

'Yeah, I don't know, I...just did.'

'Well in our world, that's nothing strange. Uh, can I tell you after the duel? It'll take too long to explain now.'

'Will we have time after the duel?'

'Why not? We can rent a couple of rooms for the night and catch up properly, not just with odd questions.'

Mai cocked her head, considering. 'Okay.'

Joey grinned. 'Cool. Alright, my move?'

'Yep.'

'Okay. Since you have more monsters on the field than me, I can summon Fiend mega cyber to the field without a sacrifice (2200/?).'

Mai winced. _This is gonna hurt._

'Attack her harpies!'

Mai bit back a yelp as her lifepoints took a dive down to 780 and she went flying for the second time that night.

'Mai-'

She pushed herself to her feet. 'No harm done.' _Here's the real challenge now, _she thought with relish. _I've never been able to pull back when I'm losing in a duel. Time to see how far I've really come!_ She drew and played the same card; card of sanctity, drawing an entire new hand.

Mai considered her new cards as Joey drew his. _This could work!_ 'I play Cyber Harpie and equip her with arrow nail (2100/1300). And I equip Harpie lady with rose whip (2100/1400).'

Joey frowned. Her Harpies were lethal, but they still had less attack points than his monsters unless... Joey grimaced.

Mai just looked at her monsters for a moment, suddenly struck by the thought that she'd never had both kinds of Harpie on the field at the same time while dueling Joey. _It's a fitting way to end things._ 'I play Harpie lay phoenix formation!'

'Figures.' Joey muttered.

Mai tried block out the images of the last time she'd used it as the giant blue flame bird with her two harpies inside it swooped down on his two monsters.

Mai blinked when his life points didn't drop down to zero. 'How-oh.' The original flame swordsman materialised in the blue one's place as Mai remembered Blue flame swordsman's special effect; he could transfer his attack points to another monster. Mai looked over at her Cyber Harpie; she was now on 4700. Mai winced. 'That's low, Joey, this is exactly how we ended our last duel.'

Joey's eyes flashed. 'No it's not. I know this is how we ended last time; I remember more or less as clear as you. And I know would win this turn anyway, but if you want to face your demons, attack with Harpie lady, then with Cyber Harpie.'

Mai breathed out slowly. He was right. 'Okay...I'll try.'

Joey nodded. 'Nothing's gonna happen this time Mai.'

She nodded, still uncertain she would be able to pull it off. 'Harpie lady, attack his Flame swordsman!' Joey's life points fell from 1800 to 1500.

'Okay Mai.'

She swallowed. 'Cyber Harpie, attack his-' Mai's hand stopped in mid-air, just like last time. The memories came flooding back in, crystal clear. 'Joey, I-I can't! Not again!'

He could hear the agony in her voice and forced himself not to give. 'DO it Mai! Let's exorcise these demons once and for all!'

'Answer me something Joey, why did you do it? Why risk your life for me?'

'Because you're my friend.'

'Even now?'

'Hey, I promised, didn't I? And I never break a promise to a friend.'

Mai nodded. 'Cyber Harpie, attack his life points directly!'

Joey was thrown off his feet, but that was all; no ancient circle that sealed away coming to take him away or anything like it.

Mai was by his side in an instant. 'Are you okay? I-'

'I'm fine Mai.' He was distressed to see tears in her eyes. 'I shouldn't have pushed you. It was too much.'

'No, Joey. You did right. Maybe this'll never be a spot I can visit without pain, but I don't fear it any longer. I can come here without my demons overwhelming me. Thank you.'

Joey realised he was in her arms again, but this time she was kneeling. 'I wanted to do this last time.' He murmured. 'But I was too weak and you were too distressed.' He reached up and cupped her neck.

Mai didn't resist. She brought her lips to his without any coaxing. Once started, he immediately wanted more. Mai kissed him once more, firmly, then drew back, 'Only friends?'

Joey blushed sheepishly. Mai tried for a smile, the tears still glistening on her cheeks. Remembering something, Joey reached into his pocket and drew out something from his wallet. 'Here.'

Mai still couldn't smile, but her eyes thanked him. She dried her cheeks, then stopped. She turned the handkerchief over in her hands and looked up at Joey, startled. 'This is mine!'

'Mm-hm.'

'You kept it all these years.'

'Yeah.' He didn't know what else to say; he hadn't expected such surprise.

'Why?'

He could have lied, or given her half truths, but he needed to give her the actual words, before they got too deeply embroiled in friendship and worried about mucking it up permanently this time. 'Because I had a huge crush on you back in Duelist Kingdom. Because I fell in love with you during Battle City.'

'Joey,' Mai breathed. She brought her hand to his face as something inside her gave.

He waited on tenterhooks. 'Mai...' he swallowed. 'I need to know.'

'I've been in love with you for a long time Joey. And falling even longer.' She said finally.

Joey grinned. 'Well, that could have solved alot of problems a year back.'

'No, because I hated you for it. I don't think we were ready for eachother before now.'

'Perhaps you're right.' Joey shifted and got to his feet, pulling Mai up with him. 'C'mon. Let's go see about that hotel; we've still got a lot of catching up to do.' He swept her up into his arms.

Mai's heart stuttered, but she still protested. 'Joey! Put me down this instant!'

'Nothing doing Mai. I've finally got you after all these years, and no way in hell am I ever letting you go again.'

* * *

What did you think? It's not the first duel I've written, but it's the first I've put up on the net. Tell me if there are any errors, because I'm well aware they are only too easy to make during duels. Also, can anyone tell me what Fiend mega cyber's defense is?

Hope you enjoyed! and review!


	3. Something she'd waited for

A big apology for the wait, I don't seem to be doing as well with updates lately-damn exams and assignments!

Anyway, this is the last chapter of Going Back, hope you enjoy it. Sequel will be coming up soon

* * *

Whoa! What the-' Joey stared at the paper with huge eyes.

'Something wrong?' Mai came out of the bathroom with her hair still damp even after a long blow-dry and wrapped in a robe nicely provided by the hotel.

'Check this out! I mean, do you think they went crazy?' Joey held out the paper.

Frowning at him, Mai took it and scanned the first page. Her eyes shot up when she read the bottom article, and slowly a grin crept onto her lips. 'Well I'll be.' She flicked her eyes over the picture of Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar. 'I never saw them together, but if she was as calm with Kaiba as she was with everyone else, I can imagine that would get under his skin.' Mai finished the article and laid the paper on the table with a smirk at Joey's incredulous look.

'Yeah, exactly, she drove him up the wall, and I'd say the annoyance wasn't all one sided either. So why the hell are they now a couple? I mean, this thing says he took her to Egypt and then back to Domino in his private jet and now she's got a place in Domino and a job at the museum, and they're dating, I mean come on!'

Mai slid into a chair opposite him. 'Remember how much we always fought?'

'So? That was us, this is...well I mean, this is _Kaiba_ and _Ishizu_ we're talking about!'

'What does who they are have anything to do with all of this? If something clicks between two people, then nothing else really matters.'

'I still say they went insane,' Joey grumbled.

Mai grinned at him and moved her hand to cover his. 'I think love does make people go crazy.'

Joey's eyes softened as he looked up at her and his mouth twitched. 'Yeah, okay, I guess you're right. But still!' He insisted.

'Just don't give up do you?'

'Nope. Hey it worked. I got you back in the end.'

Mai felt her heart turn over in her chest and knew that if she hadn't been completely sunk before, she was now. 'I love you, you know.'

Joey leaned over to kiss her. 'Yeah, I do. So...what are we gonna do now?'

'Sightsee?' Mai raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

'No, well, I mean, sure, but after we've finished here.'

Mai cocked her head. 'Well, I if your place in Domino has room for one more person I'll come back with you, otherwise I'll find my own place in Domino.'

Joey blinked. 'You serious Mai?'

'Of course I am. I've lost you before Joey, I'm not gonna do it again.'

'You're not the only one, but...all the tournaments you go to, I mean, I duel alot around Japan, but no-where near as much as you?'

'We'll work something out, we can make adjustments. Vivian won't mind travelling on her own too much, by her comments over the past year, she's seen it coming. And I can see about a part-time job in Domino between tournaments-one with a flexible schedule; I'm sure there'll be something. It'll work, we'll make it work. That is, if you want me.'

'Are you crazy?' Joey leapt to his feet, picked her up and whirled her around, 'of course I want you with me, wherever we are.'

Mai found herself laughing like a maniac when he put her back on her feet and she didn't care in the least. She'd finally gotten the one thing in life she had craved but never really believed in; love.

'There's plenty of space in my flat for someone else, even for Vivian if she wants to pass by sometimes to pick you up for a tournament or to visit. Even if you decide you want to go to as many tournaments as you have been going to, you'll want a base, and I'll be quite happy to be dragged along to most of them.'

'I'm definitely thinking of cutting down on the tournaments.' Mai put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself-he'd made her dizzy. 'It's fine for a time to keep moving every couple of weeks or even once a month, but it gets exhausting after awhile and I don't have a family to go home to every few months like Vivian does. It'll be a relief to slow down and dig in roots somewhere finally.'

'Sounds good to me.' Joey kissed her again. 'Now how about that sightseeing?'

* * *

If you're wondering about the reference to Kaiba and Ishizu, see the first part of this series; Dreams

The sequel to these two will be about both couples and Yugi and Tea, but I'll probably post it under the Mai/Joey coupling.

Hope you enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
